Harry Potter: The Journey Continues
by Honk4Weasley
Summary: (Named for lack of a better title :)) Begins during the summer after Harry's 5th Year. Some unexpected visitors show up giving Harry a reason (despite recent occurences) to enjoy the rest of his summer, and hopefully the rest of his school year too. RR!


A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new fan fiction! I just finished this prologue to see how you all liked it, so read and review so I know whether to continue writing or not! Thanks much…hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the drill. Of COURSE I don't own Harry Potter!

Prologue

The rain fell like icy bullets as the occupants of Privit Drive retreated into the warmth of their homes. Their perfectly manicured lawns seemed to let out a hiss of satisfaction as they received their well overdue refreshment. Dusk was steadily falling over Little Whinging, putting an end to the drowsy summer day. The only remaining sound was the silent and unnoticed splish-splashing footsteps of two teenage boys making their way slowly back to number four.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley steadily walked up the Dursley's drive, making every effort they possibly could to become even more drenched. Harry reached the door first, swung it noisily open, and stepped aside to let Ron (and gusts of pounding rain) in. The two then thoroughly rang out their shirts and pants and emptied their soggy shoes, leaving an enormous puddle on Aunt Petunia's spotless carpet and slippery marks on her polished hardwood floor. Ron then slammed the door closed and followed Harry to the stairs, both dripping profusely as they did so. It was the final slam of the door that seemed to have actually caught the attention of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"What the devil?" cried Uncle Vernon's plump face as it appeared around the corner of the kitchen. "What do you two think you're doing!"

"Well, going upstairs of course. It is a bit obvious though, isn't it?" replied Ron smoothly while Harry fought back a fit of laughter. He loved it when Ron talked back to his uncle like this. "Unless you'd like us to stay down here of course", Ron added. He then proceeded to shake out his mat of soggy red hair, showering Harry's Aunt and Uncle with a few unexpected raindrops. Uncle Vernon screwed up his face in fury, a slight bulge of a vain appearing at the neck, while Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"On of these times boy," said Uncle Vernon in a voice barely above a whisper, "One of these times you are going to push me too far and I swear I will-!"

"Vernon!" hissed a clearly anxious looking Aunt Petunia. "R-remember, don't lose your temper on them! D-don't forget what those…those _people _said to you the last t-time they came to check up on _him_…." Harry recognized right away the incident that his Aunt was recalling, and smiled to himself at the pleasant memory of it.

And with that quick reminder, Uncle Vernon sucked in a deep, drawling breath and released it slowly as he closed his beady eyes. When they opened they were focused fixedly on Harry and Ron, with every trace of utter disgust reflecting in each of them. "Will you two-…Would it be possible for-…the next time I find you both-" Uncle Vernon stuttered. Then, clearly finding it easier to keep quiet, or for lack of something better to say, he turned around and marched back into the kitchen, followed by a very harassed looking Aunt Petunia.

At this point, Harry and Ron could hardly contain themselves. "Er- right then," said Harry, trying hard to surprises a snort of laughter before making it back safely into his room. "Well done just now, Ron!"

"Thanks mate" replied a sniggering Ron. "Shall we head upstairs then?"

"Sounds great," replied Harry, a small smile playing across his face as he caught Ron's eye and automatically knew what he was thinking. So the boys climbed the staircase leading up to Harry's room, leaving two distinguished pairs of wet footprints following behind them. As Harry tuned around to see what he and his best friend had accomplished, he couldn't help thinking that this might turn out to be the best summer, and perhaps even school year, he had ever had.

A/N: (again!) Yessssssssss I'm back again! Did you like it? Do you want to know why Ron is at Harry's place? Have you already figured it out? Do you _think_ you've already figured it out? Don't forget to let me know…review please!


End file.
